


I Like Boys That Wear Abercrombie and Fitch

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Thiam Prompts [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And always will be, Bets & Wagers, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Good Theo Raeken, M/M, Minor Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Liam and Theo lose and bet to Stiles and have to spend a day as Abercrombie models, shirts off and all oiled up. Theo seems to enjoy the attention. Liam hates it, until he doesn't.





	I Like Boys That Wear Abercrombie and Fitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LI0NH34RT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/gifts).



> Based on [this post](http://wolfeyeslonelynights.tumblr.com/post/168322310306/i-just-got-this-weird-scenario-running-in-my-head) from tumblr
> 
> This has not been beta read so any mistakes are my own. If you see any please point them out and I'll get them fixed.

There are times in his life where Liam has to question what he ever did to deserve to wind up in the situations he often finds himself in. Now was one of those times. He knows exactly how he got here and who to blame. In this particular circumstance the blame falls to Theo. And Stiles. Mostly Stiles. Theo played his part but it’s really Stiles’ fault he’s in this mess.

Stiles, Derek, Lydia, Scott, and Malia are all back in town and wanted to have some pack bonding. Liam, of course, had readily agreed. He missed the older members of the pack. He should have known that things wouldn’t stay completely calm and relaxed. Not when Stiles pulled out his game of Trivial Pursuit and insisted that they all play.

To make things more interesting he had insisted they play in teams and made a bet that whoever lost had to do whatever the winning team wanted. The way he had looked pointedly at Liam and Theo was almost enough to make Liam back out but Theo had gotten this cocky grin on his face and agreed. It all went downhill from there.

Liam suddenly understands where Stiles gets his competitive streak from. The Sheriff is in it to win, or at least not lose. Liam can’t blame him. He doesn’t exactly want to know what Stiles could possibly come up with if he wins. It’s looking more and more likely he will. Derek apparently has a wealth of knowledge and paired with Stiles’ brain those two are the ones to beat. Lydia and the Sheriff are right behind them.

Mason and Corey are going strong in third, with Liam and Theo are tied in last with Scott and Malia. At least for now. Liam can’t even be worried about winning at this point. He just doesn’t want to lose. The game is close to ending though and it all comes down to who gets another point, Liam and Theo or Scott and Malia.

Unfortunately, it’s Theo’s turn to answer and Theo hasn’t been doing all that well at answering his questions. Liam waits with bated breath when Theo gets his question, barely suppressing a groan when he gives Liam a helpless smile and a shrug when he doesn’t know it. Their only hope now is that Scott and Malia miss their question and make it a draw, giving Liam and Theo another shot. His hopes are dashed when Scott and Malia share a pleased smile before Malia answers, getting the question correct.

Liam barely registers anything after that. They still need to find out who wins but he knows it will be Stiles. That thought is enough to make him start sweating. He’s really starting to regret letting himself get sucked into this.

A minute later Stiles let’s out a triumphant yell when Derek gets their question right, jumping from his seat on the couch and doing an excited dance while pumping his fists in the air. He turns to his Dad with a grin, “Nice try old man, but I obviously know more when it comes to Trivial Pursuit.”

The Sheriff rolls his eyes, lips twitching, “Please. We all know you only won because you have Derek on your team.”

“Rude,” Stiles says, “I happen to be very knowledgeable.”

“While that may be true, Derek is a not so secret nerd and seems to have a wide array of knowledge,” Lydia points out, “There’s no way you could have known some of the questions he answered.”

“Yeah yeah I have a smart boyfriend, I know. We still won. Which means…” he turns his attention to Liam and Theo, a wicked grin appearing on his face, “It’s time to decide what you get to do since you lost your bet.”

“I don’t suppose you’ll go easy on us?” Liam tries.

Stiles’ grin widens, “Oh it won’t be _too_ bad. Nothing dangerous.”

“You didn’t say it wouldn’t be humiliating,” Theo points out, looking wary.

“It all depends on how easily you get embarrassed.”

“Just tell them what they have to do Stiles,” Derek says, “stop torturing the poor kids.”

“Fine,” Stiles says, “I hope you’re comfortable with your bodies.”

Liam really doesn’t want to know what Stiles means by that. He knows whatever it is, he’s not going to like it.

*

Liam hates it. He hates everything. He’s currently standing in the street outside of the local Abercrombie and Fitch with Theo beside him. They’re both shirtless and oiled up so much he thinks they’d have no problem sliding down a water slide without water. Liam isn’t exactly uncomfortable with his body. He knows he looks good. What he hates is the attention.

When Stiles told him and Theo what they had to do they had varied reactions. Liam had groaned and complained, trying to convince Stiles to change his mind. Theo had just shrugged, asking when they had to do it. Stiles’ answer had been obvious: as soon as possible.

Liam wasn’t sure if it would be possible to get the store to agree to let them model for a day, but the manager had taken one look at them with their shirts off and readily agreed. And since she liked them so much she chose them to model one of their newer lines. Liam isn’t sure he believes it. He thinks she just wanted them in as little clothes as possible.

Now here they are, shirtless and covered in body oil, wearing nothing but a pair of tight red boxer briefs as the sun beats down on them. People keep stopping on their way by, not even trying to hide how much they’re staring. One girl cranes her neck to stare at Theo as she walks past and almost winds up walking into traffic. It’s only Scott’s quick reflexes that had prevent her from getting hit.

Liam can’t say he blames her, Theo does look good. His hair is pushed back off his forehead, chest glistening in the sun, and the briefs… well they fit him well. It’s all topped off by his usual cocky smirk. Liam loves it as much as he hates it. The last thing he needs is for his attraction to Theo to become obvious due to his current state of undress.

Liam hears a wolf whistle and turns his attention back to the gathering crowd. He feels himself blush when he notices people have their cameras out and are snapping pictures of them. He does the only thing he can think of and hunches in on himself, crossing his arms across his chest to try and hide. It doesn’t do much good. If anything it makes it worse.

Liam glances over and notices Theo flexing and posing for the camera. He doesn’t seem the least bit bothered by the attention. In fact, he seems to be enjoying it a little too much.

“Yes admire me peasants,” Theo says, turning in a slow circle with his arms thrown wide.

The crowd just laughs, snapping more photos, eating it all up. Liam looks to his left and sees Mason and Corey giggling and hiding behind an obnoxiously laughing Stiles, the three of them with their phones out and pointing right at Liam and Theo. He has no doubt Stiles is filming the whole thing. Derek is next to Stiles, scowl in place as he observes the scene. At least _someone_ seems to be as uncomfortable as Liam is.

“How long are you going to keep this up?” Derek asks, barely loud enough for Liam to hear him over the growing crowd.

Stiles grins over at him, “They just started. I’d say they have a few more hours. Got to get their time in.”

He throws the last part over at Liam, who barely fights back a growl at the comment. He turns away from him traitor friends and looks back at Theo who is still basking in all the attention. Liam doesn’t know how he does it. Sure, he looks good but having all these strange people looking at him like he’s a piece of meat? Liam shivers. It’s bad enough for him but they’re all over Theo. His behavior probably isn’t helping though. At least that’s what he tells himself. He’s not about to admit that it’s because of the way the briefs cling to Theo’s skin, leaving very little the imagination.

“Like what you see?” Theo catches Liam watching and stretches his arms above his head, smirking when Liam’s eyes track the movement, “You might as well enjoy the attention Liam.”

Liam glares, “Maybe I want to be admired for something other than my body.”

“Maybe that’s the only valuable asset I have,” Theo replies

“It’s not,” Liam finds himself saying before he can stop himself. Theo looks as shocked as Liam feels, lowering his arms and looking right at Liam. The crowd around them quickly forgotten.  Liam decides he might as well go for it. He’s already started it. Clearing his throat, Liam meets Theo’s gaze, “You have a lot of valuable assets. More than just your looks.”

“Is that so?” Theo asks, crossing his arms across his chest. His mask is up but Liam can see the vulnerability that he’s trying so hard to hide.

It’s that fact that makes Liam go on, “It is. You… despite the fact that you’re horrible at Trivial Pursuit you’re actually really smart. And funny. Sure you’re an asshole sometimes but you still care. I can see it, so can everyone else. You’re a good person. I know you might argue against that. And I get why. You’ve pulled a lot of bad shit and hurt a lot of people but you’ve worked so hard to get past that. You’ve come so far. You have a lot of value Theo, your looks are only part of that.”

Liam finishes his speech, fighting the urge to look away. Saying all that made him feel more naked and vulnerable than standing out here in nothing but his underwear ever could. But he holds firm. The words are out and he can’t take them back. Not that he wants to.

Theo is looking at him, his face a mixture of awe and hope. He steps closer to Liam, voice quiet when he speaks, “You meant all that?”

Liam smiles, finding himself stepping more into Theo’s space, until the two of them are almost touching, “I did. I think it should be no surprise that I care about you.”

“Yeah of course,” Theo says, “We’re friends so…”

“No,” Liam says, shaking his head, “I mean, yes we are friends. But I don’t just care about you as a friend. We both know it’s more than that.”

Theo takes a shuddering breath, raising a shaking hand to Liam’s cheek, “Yeah. It is. We’re much more than friends.”

“Well now that we have that covered,” Liam smiles, leaning into Theo’s touch. He brings a hand up to Theo’s chest, grimacing when his hand slides in the oil, “this is much less sexy when you touch it.”

Theo snorts, a fond smile on his face, “Way to kill the mood.”

Liam’s head jerks up to meet his from where he was examining his hand, “I highly doubt it’s permanent.”

“No,” Theo runs his nose under Liam’s jaw, his other hand wrapping around Liam’s back and pulling him closer, “I think we can get it back.”

Then he’s lifting his head and kissing Liam, lips firm and insistent. Liam melts into it, groaning when Theo deepens the kiss, slipping his tongue into Liam’s mouth. Liam loses himself in Theo’s touch, everything else falling away.

They both jump a part when something wet and cold hits their bodies. Liam yelps, glaring over at his best friend who is holding an empty bucket. Stiles is next to him, holding an identical bucket, wearing an amused grin.

“What the hell guys?” Liam shouts, crossing his arms as a shiver wracks through him.

“Sorry dude,” Mason says, at least having the decency to look apologetic, “We tried getting your attention but you were so into that you didn’t hear us. And uhhh…”

“You guys are practically naked, covered in oil, and were making noises and wrapped around each other like you were in some porno,” Stiles says.

“Two of those are your fault!” Liam says, glaring over at Stiles.

He jumps a bit when Theo’s arm wraps around his shoulders, pulling him closer. He can’t help but burrow further into Theo. He’s wet too, but his body somehow feels warmer to Liam.

“I think you should be thanking me,” Stiles says, “If I hadn’t suggested the bet and that you do this as consequence of losing said bet you wouldn’t be together now. You’d still be pining like little puppies, dancing and nipping at each other’s legs.”

“Like you have room to talk,” Theo says, “you and Derek were the same way from what I heard and the little I saw.”

“You two certainly gave them a run for their money though,” Scott says, walking up to the group, “the manager says you two can go. Something about getting a complaint about public indecency.”

Liam lets out a relieved breath, “Oh thank God. I can’t wait to get all this oil off my body.”

He feels Theo pulls back, giving Liam a considering look before smirking, “Looks like the water helped get some of the oil off. But I think a shower for _both_ of us would be a good idea.”

Liam meets his gaze, a smile slowly spreading across his face, “I think that’s an excellent idea.”

“Did you two really just proposition each other in front of us?” Stiles asks.

“We were just talking about showering together as a way to conserve water,” Theo says.

“Uh huh. Get out of here before my Dad shows up and drags you in,” Stiles says, “I think someone actually called him.”

Liam meets Theo’s own wide eyed gaze, before taking his hand and running with Theo across the street to his truck, the two of them laughing the whole way. Neither one want to risk the Sheriff bringing them in. John’s a nice guy but Liam wouldn’t put it past him to arrest them as an example or something.

They’re both met with a ton of pictures and videos from the pack later on. Liam’s favorite is the one of the two of them kissing, right before the water was poured on them. He turns to Theo to see him looking at the same picture. Theo meets his gaze with a smile, placing a kiss to the top of Liam’s head when Liam settles down against him. Liam’s starting to think the whole modeling thing wasn’t such a bad idea after all, not if it got him Theo.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading Virtual cookies to anyone who can tell me what song the title is inspired by. Kudos/Comments make my day <3  
> Currently taking prompts for Thiam and/or Sterek from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/167494209818/prompt-list) or [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/168056218878/dialogue-prompts) or any other prompts (:


End file.
